


Bruises and Drunken Heart Tattoos

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bucky Barnes-centric, Drunken Sex (mentioned), Getting Together, Lonely Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OT3, Polyamory, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Build, Threesome - M/M/M, Tiberius is an Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky forced himself to roll over and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Steve’s shoulder. “Steve,” his voice came out a whispery moan. “Get me some aspirin or Advil.”</p><p>Steve groaned and tried to shrug Bucky off of him.</p><p>Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist, refusing to let his boyfriend ignore his plight. “Too much to drink last night.”</p><p>“Me too,” Steve grumbled, twisting his head so his lips brushed Bucky’s forehead.</p><p>Bucky smiled, a contented warmth spreading through him at the simple gesture of affection.</p><p>His happiness was cut short by the sound of a glass being set on the nightstand.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes flew open and he shot up, ignoring his headache.</p><p>An older man in his thirties was standing over Bucky with a bottle of aspirin in one hand, and the fingers of his other hand still gripping the rim of the cup he’d set down on the nightstand. Amber eyes blinked at Bucky in mild surprise. The man’s lips curved into a teasing smirk.</p><p>“I hope I'm not interrupting anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises and Drunken Heart Tattoos

It felt like a hundred jack hammers were pounding into Bucky’s skull. He knew he should get up and fetch himself some aspirin and water, but his limbs felt too heavy for him to move. He sucked in a sharp breath and let his sense of touch dominate his other senses.

He detected a large warm body next to him. Muscles covered every inch of the body, but there was still a softness to it, like a large cat’s but without the fur. Bucky would recognize that body anywhere: Steve.

Bucky forced himself to roll over and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Steve’s shoulder. “Steve,” his voice came out a whispery moan. “Get me some aspirin or Advil.”

Steve groaned and tried to shrug Bucky off of him.

Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist, refusing to let his boyfriend ignore his plight. “Too much to drink last night.”

“Me too,” Steve grumbled, twisting his head so his lips brushed Bucky’s forehead.

Bucky smiled, a contented warmth spreading through him at the simple gesture of affection.

His happiness was cut short by the sound of a glass being set on the nightstand.

Bucky’s eyes flew open and he shot up, ignoring his headache.

An older man in his thirties was standing over Bucky with a bottle of aspirin in one hand, and the fingers of his other hand still gripping the rim of the cup he’d set down on the nightstand. Amber eyes blinked at Bucky in mild surprise. The man’s lips curved into a teasing smirk.

“I hope I'm not interrupting anything,” the man said.

Suddenly Steve was sitting up right next Bucky, muscles tense and ready spring at a moment’s notice.

The man held up his hands in placation. “Calm down, soldier boy. I was just dropping off some pills and water for your hangovers, and then I was going to run off to my lab and let my PA escort you two out once she arrived.”

While the man—Tony Stark, Bucky’s brain supplied, because of course Bucky and Steve had somehow ended up with the CEO of Stark Industries—talked, Bucky did a quick recon of their location and noticed immediately that Steve and him were not at their apartment. The lavish and hi-tech furnishings also suggested that they were not in a hotel, at least not any hotel that Bucky knew of.

“How did we…” Steve started but cut himself off. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what exactly he wanted to ask.

Tony shrugged and waved off the question. “My memory is pretty hazy, but it’s not hard to guess what happened.”

Bucky’s eyes widened and Steve flushed. Bucky looked at Steve, studying the hickies that littered his body, creating a path down his neck to his belly button. There was also one hidden behind his right ear and more marks along the spine of his back. Bucky studied the marks to see if he could distinguish if any of them belonged to Tony or not.

Steve eyed Bucky in return. Bucky followed Steve’s gaze and saw that he was covered just like Steve. Out of curiosity, Bucky lifted up the sheet to see that his legs were decorated in bruises too, and there was a dried stain between his legs.

“All three of us?” Steve asked, shyness and embarrassment tinting his voice.

As Tony nodded, Bucky scooted closer to Steve, and that’s when he saw _it_. On his hip was tattooed heart with Steve and Tony’s names inside it.

“Shit,” Bucky cursed.

Steve straightened and his expression smoothed out into the one he’d used when they were in the army and he was concerned about fellow soldier but had to keep his composure. He leaned over, and that’s when Bucky saw Steve had the same cheap and unimaginative tattoo on his hip too.

“Aw, crap, you too.”

Steve blinked and looked down at himself.

Tony leaned in to get a look. Normally Bucky would have shouted at Tony to back off, but he could detect only innocent curiosity from the man.

When Steve still didn’t notice the new addition to his body, Bucky pointed it out.

Steve grimaced. “Please tell me that’s just marker.”

Tony whistled in admiration and surprise. “Wow. Definitely do not remember that.” He twisted and tugged on the waistband of his sweatpants. He peered down at his leg and frowned. “Mine says ‘Stucky.’”

Bucky groaned, burying his face in his palm. “I really hope you like pasta, Steve, because I think that’s all we’re having for the next six months.” It would probably be longer, knowing his and Steve’s luck.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Tony pulled a phone out of his pocket. “I’ll take care of it.” He winked at Bucky and Steve as he pressed a button on his phone and brought it to his ear. “Never let it be said that I am not excellent at providing after care.”

Someone must have picked up on the other end of the line, because suddenly Tony’s attention was diverted from Bucky and Steve. He spewed out a river of inquiries and demands into the phone as he strolled out of the room, not paying Steve and Bucky any mind.

* * *

Two hours later Bucky was lying on a doctor’s table with his pants off and only a T-shirt and a sheet to cover himself. He tapped his fingers impatiently as the doctor studied his tattoo.

He already had a good idea of what the man would say since Steve and Tony had gone in before him. It was a simple design, but the ink went deep into the skin. It would require eight treatments, each a month apart. The cost of those treatments were enough to make Bucky consider asking how much just getting rid of the “Tony” part of the tattoo would cost.

Tony Stark had offered to pay for the tattoo removal, but it didn’t sit right with Bucky to let a complete stranger pay for something so costly. He’d feel like he’d owe them something, and he hated feeling like that. Although, there was a voice in the back of his head that loved pointing out Tony Stark was so friggin’ rich, he could buy Bucky an island and not even break a nervous sweat doing so.

He’d talk to Steve about it. There was no way they could afford two tattoo removals, but maybe they could at least pay for one and let Tony pay for the other.

Bucky listened with a half an ear as the doctor rambled off exactly what Bucky expected the man to say. Once the doctor left the room, Bucky put on his pants and marched outside to the waiting room, expecting to only see Steve there.

“Honestly, it’s probably a good thing you didn’t get a degree in art. Never been to art school, but I’ve slept and worked with enough artists to know all its good for is stifling your creativity and fueling every insecurity you ever felt and then some. All those years you thought you were your mother’s favorite? Suddenly you remember all the times she compared you to the kid down the street and you realize she would have kicked you to the curb and adopted that sucker in a heartbeat. She probably will too, if you don’t sell any of your art within your first month of graduating.”

Steve snickered as he doodled on his sketchpad. “Funny, I heard it was great for making connections.”

Tony scoffed and waved off the comment. “You mean connections that will get you designing flyers for the big family barbeque at the local park? Yeah, sure. Get you connections where you could be creating the next big comic book hero or Disney protagonist? No.”

“Maybe I don’t like comic books or Disney?” Steve teased.

Tony hummed thoughtfully and looked Steve over. “Nope. I can tell. You like comic books, although…” Tony’s eyes narrowed as he inspected Steve some more. “…you like Disney stuff more. Comic books are great but the real comic book nerd here is…” Tony whirled and pointed at Bucky. “…you.”

Bucky faltered in his step, caught off guard by his sudden involvement in the conversation and Tony’s correct assumption. “Me?”

Tony grinned. “Yes, you.”

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest. “And what makes you so certain?”

Tony stood up from his chair and raised his arms over his head. A loud crack came from his back, but Tony paid it no attention. “I double as Sherlock Holmes in my spare time.” He sauntered past Bucky and up to the reception desk.

Bucky shook his head and plopped himself in Tony’s abandoned seat. “For a guy running a multi-billion dollar company, I’m surprised he’s still here.”

Steve nodded. “I asked him about it. He said something about a board meeting and that this was the perfect excuse to miss it.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Figures.”

Steve’s fingers wrapped around Bucky’s hand and squeezed. “Are we okay?”

Bucky sighed, closing his eyes. Time to face the elephant in the room. They’d both had sex with Tony Stark. He wasn’t sure if last night counted as cheating. If it had just been him with Tony or just Steve with Tony, Bucky would have considered it cheating, but this… he didn’t know what to call it when both of them got drunk and decided to have a threesome. They’d never even talked about having a threesome before; there was never a third party that had interested them enough to bring the conversation up.

Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand. “We’re fine.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too, but this is still very confusing,” Steve mumbled.

“You can say that again,” Bucky deadpanned.

Steve chuckled.

Bucky loved that sound and the way it chased away any doubts he had. He squeezed Steve’s hand again, holding on just a tad longer than usual.

Steve smiled softly and rubbed his thumb over Bucky’s knuckles. “We should probably schedule our next appointment.”

Bucky grimaced. “And figure out the payment situation. The less we owe Stark, the better in my opinion.”

Steve frowned, his thumb pausing in its ministrations. “I don’t think he expects us to pay him back. The topic came up briefly while I waited for you, and he was pretty adamant that he’d take care of everything.” Steve’s frown deepened; looking far more troubled than he should over a stranger, but Steve had always been concerned about other people. “He seemed kind of lonely too.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve. “Yeah, I’ve heard it can be real lonely at the top.” He stood, tugging Steve up with him, then headed for the receptionist.

Steve shook his head. “He mentioned a friend in the military he hasn’t seen in almost a year, and woman named Pepper. I got the sense he hasn’t talked to her in a while too.”

“Uh-huh.” Bucky stopped in front of the receptionist—a young man, shifting between hard copy files on his desk and the large yet slender monitor of his computer.

The young man smiled as he acknowledged Bucky and Steve. After a bit of discussion and schedule shuffling, Bucky and Steve set a time up for the first step in removing their tattoos. It was only as the receptionist was typing in the information into his computer that Bucky realized Tony was no longer present. “Did he run off already?”

The receptionist hummed and hit enter on their keyboard. “Mr. Stark? I believe so. He did leave a phone number in case either of you wished to contact him. He also asked me to inform you not to worry about your bills. He had us charge his card for all of your upcoming appointments.”

Bucky cursed and pulled out his cell phone. “Give me that crazy bastards phone number.”

The receptionist’s face pinched with disapproval at Bucky’s word choice. The young man slowly thought over giving Bucky Tony’s number before surrendering.

Bucky typed in the number, but didn’t hit send until they were outside the doctor’s office.

The phone picked up in two rings.

“Since I don’t recognize your number I am going to assume you are one of the two guys I met last night.”

“'Met’ really doesn’t cover it.”

“Aw, Bucky.” Tony’s voice filled with delight, and Bucky could envision the older guy smiling with crinkles around his eyes. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You paid for everything!” Bucky accused.

“A few grand isn’t going to kill me, or force me to eat pasta for months.”

Bucky groaned. He covered his face with his hand. “That was…” not a joke, but still! “Steve and I don’t need charity.”

“Good, because I wasn’t planning on writing off your tattoo removals on my taxes.”

Bucky choked on a sound that was torn between an irritated groan and laughter. “Listen, I didn’t say the pasta thing because I wanted your help. At least let us pay for half.”

“I know you didn’t.” Tony scoffed. “You think I can’t tell when someone just wants money out of me? Listen, you two are a cute couple, and it’s pretty clear that neither one of you had planned on having a threesome. You probably want to forget about last night and pretend it didn’t happen. Well, that’s what I’m letting you do. No tattoos. No financial burden. Just you two: happy and together. Enjoy it, Buck. Not everyone gets a clean slate like this.”

Tony hung up.

Bucky stood in the middle of the sidewalk with the phone held up to his ear.

Steve frowned at him. He prodded Bucky in the shoulder. “What’s he saying, Bucky?”

Bucky lowered the phone and stared at it.

“Bucky?”

Bucky slowly shook his head. “He wants to give us a clean slate.”

* * *

That should have been the last Bucky and Steve ever saw of Tony, but two weeks later when Steve and Bucky were working the overnight shift at the nightclub where they were security, they spotted him. One moment Steve and Bucky were chatting as they scanned the crowd for any unruly behavior, the next Tony tripped and almost fell down the stairs from the VIP section. Tony laughed as he caught himself on the rail. The tall, blond guy behind Tony just watched on in annoyance. The moment Tony faced him though, the blond guy lit up like a Christmas tree.

Steve shifted beside Bucky.

Bucky side-eyed his boyfriend.

Steve had crossed his arms over his chest and was watching Tony and the blond guy with a level of scrutiny that Steve usually saved for the customers itching for a fight. “I don’t like the looks of that guy.”

Tony led Blondie out onto the dance floor. Tony encouraged his partner to dance, but the guy shook his head and pointed at the bar.

Tony appeared crestfallen for a moment, but soon smiled and nodded. He grabbed his partner’s arm and led the guy over to the bar.

“He’s playin’ Tony, but he isn’t causin’ anymore trouble than half the people in this club. You can’t stop players from playing,” Bucky said.

Steve’s jaw clenched. “Maybe not as security.”

The next thing Bucky knew, Steve was marching over to Tony with the same glint Steve used to get in his eye when he was just a twig facing down bullies. He approached Tony from behind and tapped Tony on the shoulder, just as Tony received his drink. Tony peered over his shoulder. In less than a second, the brightest and biggest smile plastered itself on Tony’s face, and Tony whirled and turned his back on his partner.

Steve matched Tony’s grin and wrapped one arm around Tony in a companionable hug.

Tony’s eyes widened in surprise, then he was hugging Steve back like a long lost friend.

Tony’s partner looked like he was ready to murder Steve.

Steve’s gaze slid to the blond, and Bucky didn’t miss the small glint of smugness or challenge in Steve’s face.

Bucky sighed in exasperation.

Most people would want to avoid their one night stand, especially in the presence of their boyfriend; however, Steve could barely watch a stranger in trouble and not help. The fact that Steve knew Tony at all had doomed Steve to play Knight in Shining Armor.

Plus, now that Bucky was over the shock of the event, he could admit that Tony was nice, or at the very least, he had treated Steve and Bucky kindly. Bucky couldn’t speak for how Tony treated others.

Bucky continued to monitor the crowd as Steve chatted up Tony. There were a few times Tony tried to bring his date in to the conversation with Steve, but Blondie just wasn’t having it. After almost an hour, Blondie said something that got Tony to say goodbye to Steve and leave with Blondie.

Steve rejoined Bucky, looking even more displeased.

“Have fun?”

Steve’s mouth twitched with a smile. “A bit actually. I think Tony is the only person besides you who I have waxed philosophy with via pizza toppings.”

“Now how did that happen?” Bucky was genuinely intrigued.

Steve laughed. “Honestly, I can’t remember.” Steve smiled fondly though. His smile slipped off his face as sadness clouded his features. “That guy he was with though—Ty—horrible friend. I wouldn’t even think they were friends, if Tony hadn’t introduced him as such.”

Steve’s face wrinkled in deep thought.

Bucky shook his head. “Steve, no. You can’t play super hero with someone you barely know.”

“Tony’s a nice guy, though, Bucky.” Steve huffed in frustration. “I just hate to see him treated so poorly after being so nice to us.”

* * *

Bucky saw Tony in the club a more few times after that. He always seemed borderline drunk and was always with Ty. Steve hadn’t been on the same shift as Bucky during those times, but Bucky knew Steve had a few more opportunities to approach Tony again. Each time Steve came home from work more aggravated by Ty, and after what Bucky saw during his shifts, he was starting to feel the same way.

At first Bucky had thought Tony was just projecting his friendship onto Ty and ignoring that the other guy wasn’t interested in Tony’s company beyond shallow reasons. It was after the third night of watching the two interact that Bucky realized Tony was fully aware of Ty’s dislike of him. It was clear by the few forlorn expressions that crossed Tony’s face whenever Ty rebuffed him.

Each time that expression appeared on Tony’s face, Bucky was reminded of what Steve had said in the doctor’s waiting room; Tony was lonely.

Desperately so, if he was willing to hang out with Ty.

The thought tugged at Bucky’s heartstrings, and he cursed.

Things were getting too complicated. He could see it in the way Steve grew just a little bit more excited when the topic of Tony came up. He also saw it in the way Steve fisted his hands when inevitably the topic of Tony led to the topic of Ty. Steve might not be able to see it for himself, but Bucky could; Steve had a crush on Tony.

And through all the stories Steve had shared with him, Bucky was starting to crush on Tony too.

* * *

“You know, I really shouldn’t be surprised to bump into you here since we have to go through the same treatment, but I really wasn’t expecting you,” Tony’s cheerful voice came up from behind Bucky.

Bucky turned around from the doctor’s receptionist.

Tony was standing behind him in a purple suit and sunglasses. Tony’s dark curls were slightly ruffled to give him “sexy bedhead.”

“You look like a rich clown,” Bucky stated.

Tony smirked. “Rich being the operative word.”

“Considering, a lot of people are afraid of clowns, I am not so sure being rich helps you much.”

Tony scoffed. “When people come after me with torches and pitchforks then we’ll talk.”

“Sure thing, Frankenstein.”

“I’ll have you know, Frankenstein was the scientist, not the monster.”

“And you’re not a scientist?”

“More engineer, really, but I go by scientist too. That being said, the context of your sentence suggests you weren’t referring to me as the scientist.”

Bucky pretended to think it over. “I don’t know. I could have sworn there was a scene in that book in which the townsfolk or his family turns on the guy. I believe pitchforks were involved.”

“I feel like I need to send you back to school. Are there any colleges you’d prefer to go to?”

Bucky guffawed. “I’m content with my education.”

“Are you sure, because the real way to have won that argument would have been to say that the monster _is_ in fact named Frankenstein, because the scientist is the real monster for daring to defy the laws of nature, and also just for being a dick to his creation.”

Bucky snorted in amusement. “Never thought I’d hear someone like you say something like that. You are a futurist, after all. Isn’t defying nature a part of that?”

“It can be, but I like to think I do it for the good of all.”

“Forgive the interruption,” the receptionist spoke up. “I’ve already checked you in Mr. Stark; the doctor will be with you in a moment. You can take a seat until then. As for you Mr. Barnes, you’re all set for your next appointment in a month. And as always, feel free to contact us if you experience any prolonged or unusual sensitivity, or if you need to reschedule.”

The receptionist’s interruption snapped Bucky out of a happy haze that he hadn’t realized he had entered. He floundered for two seconds as he remembered he and Tony were not the only two people in the room.

“I’ll let you be on your way.” Tony brushed past Bucky to take a seat.

Bucky nodded, knowing he should go, but his feet carried him to the chair next to Tony. Before he could second guess himself, he plopped down beside Tony. “I’m starting to see how you and Steve had a deep philosophical conversation over pizza toppings.”

Tony groaned and slouched in his chair. “No, you do not truly understand the depths of my issues with pizza toppings. You try to be a nice guy and have pizza every Friday for your employees and suddenly you are a heartless dictator, because there is no gluten free pizza with goat cheese and tofu burger.”

“Wait, how…?”

“Oh, and god forbid you get that exact pizza—to which I ask: is it really even pizza anymore at that point—and the room where the pizza is put suddenly stinks to high heavens. I’m clearly trying to kill my employees, by making them suffocate on the stench.”

“Clearly.” Bucky nodded.

Tony feigned a wistful sigh. “I just don’t know, Buck. I get so much pleasure knowing that the gluten free, goat cheese, and tofu loving members of my staff suffer from hunger pains, but I also love watching my other employees suffocate on the putrid odor of that very pizza. Tell me, which is more cruel and evil? I do aspire to be the next Bond villain.”

“Both sound very evil,” Bucky teased.

“So evil,” Tony agreed. “And we haven’t even touched the _real_ philosophical issues yet. One employee stirred up shit by claiming anyone who is pro-life is not allowed to eat any meat due to the hypocrisy of such actions.”

“Mr. Stark.” The doctor had appeared with Tony’s chart. He nodded for Tony to stand and follow him. “Let’s see about getting rid of that tattoo some more.”

“Sure thing, doc.” Tony rose and stretched. He smiled at Bucky. “Well, I can say I thoroughly enjoyed talking your ear off.”

Bucky rose too, his grin mirroring Tony’s. “Yeah, although, I’m a little disappointed that we only just touched upon pizza inspired philosophies.”

Tony winked. “You got my number. Just text or call me about it.” He strolled out of the waiting room before Bucky could think up a proper response besides a mumbled agreement.

Bucky exited the doctor’s office in a bit of a daze. He fished out his cell phone and pulled up Tony’s number. He stared at the screen for ten seconds then sent a text message, demanding that Tony call him once he was free to continue telling him about the pizza situation.

* * *

Two weeks later, Bucky and Steve were working the overnight shift again at the nightclub. Bucky had taken to texting Tony, and had even passed on the number to Steve. The three of them constantly engaged in a group texts. They got along well, which was why when Tony waltzed into the club with Ty, Bucky finally engaged the duo at the bar.

Tony all but jumped into Bucky’s arms in excitement when Bucky approached. He chatted like he hadn’t talked to anyone in days.

Bucky smiled and commented when appropriate, but his eyes slid to the possessive hand Ty kept on Tony’s wrist at all times. He watched as Ty tightened his hold every time Tony leaned in a little closer to Bucky or said something that could be construed as flirty.

Finally fed up, Ty whispered something in Tony’s ear.

Tony nodded eagerly. With a smile and some joking banter, Tony excused himself and Ty to the VIP room on the second floor.

Bucky frowned as they fled the bar and dance floor.

“So you finally interfered with Tony’s date,” Steve hollered over the music from behind Bucky.

Bucky turned and scoffed. “I just wanted to see if this Ty guy is as bad as you think he is.”

Steve smirked. “Not that it matters though, right? Can’t throw him out for being a jerk.”

Bucky knew what Steve was hinting at and did not appreciate it one little bit. “Sizing up possible troublemakers.” Bucky let his eyes rove over Steve. “I got one in front of me right now.”

“Just admit you care.”

“Of course I do. If something happens to him, I’m going to be left with a half faded tattoo.”

Steve punched Bucky’s shoulder in reprimand.

Bucky snorted in amusement at the weak beating. “You were right. He’s a nice guy. Definitely could have had a threesome with worse.”

“Yeah…” Steve went quiet and looked away. He shifted nervously. “I’m glad it was him.”

Bucky nodded.

Steve was still tense.

Bucky sighed in annoyance. “Just say it.”

Steve jerked at Bucky’s demand. “What I—”

“I can tell when you got something on your mind, Rogers. Just spit it out already.”

“I just…don’t know how to say it.” Steve palmed the back of his neck as red colored the tips of his ears. “I don’t want you thinking that I’m unhappy, or make you feel pressured, but—”

“You wouldn’t mind another go with Tony?” Bucky finished.

Steve winced. “Yeah…but maybe not just one more.”

The thumping bass of the club’s music filled the silence between them.

“Bucky?” Hesitance and worry coated Steve’s voice.

“I’m thinking,” Bucky said. Yeah, he liked Tony. Hell, he wouldn’t mind another round or two with Tony at all. Given a week or two more, he probably would have brought it up to Steve. He hadn’t even considered a polyarmous relationship though. He couldn’t imagine it would be easy, but at the same time he couldn’t deny the appeal. He’d have Steve—his first love and best friend—and he he’d have Tony—the crazy, genius, who had somehow managed to get under Bucky’s skin and into his heart.

“I could leave you alone to think, if you want,” Steve offered.

Bucky shook his head. “No. I just needed a moment.”

“And?”

“And I think all we need is a positive answer from Tony and then we got ourselves a threesome.”

The joy that lit up Steve’s face was contagious, and Bucky knew that if they weren’t on the clock, Steve would have leaned in and kissed him. Instead, all Steve did was slip his hand into Bucky’s, tangled their fingers together, and squeezed. Then just as fast as he’d taken Bucky’s hand, he let go and took two steps back.

It took everything in Bucky not to drag Steve back to him and kiss the doofus-like grin off his face.

“So got any ideas on how we should ask Tony out?” Steve inquired.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who suggested adding him.”

“Yeah, but you’ve always been the one better at asking people out.”

“I liked how you asked me out.”

“I didn’t ask you out; you asked me.”

“After you slipped in the communal shower and used my ass to steady yourself.”

Steve blushed. “That was not asking you out.”

Bucky feigned innocence. “It wasn’t?”

Steve scowled and scratched the back of his head. “I’ll figure something out.” He started to storm off then stopped. “Also, I did not grab your ass to steady myself. You caught me, and the way you held me forced my hands there.”

“Yup,” Bucky popped the “p.” “Fell right into my arms, and then grabbed my ass cheeks. Don’t try to lie, Steve. I distinctly remember your fingers in my crack.”

Steve’s face turned fire truck red. He sputtered out something that Bucky didn’t catch over the music and ran off.

Bucky propped himself up against the bar and grinned like a cat. It always felt satisfying when he got Steve so flustered. Especially when he knew Steve would get his revenge once they were back at their apartment. Steve could act all sweet and innocent, but when it came to the bedroom, Steve could give as good as he got and then some more.

The rest of the night passed achingly slow. Bucky just wanted to go home with Steve and have sex. They could strategize a plan to get Tony to join them after that.

Or, a part of Bucky thought as he glanced at the stairs to the VIP section, maybe he and Steve could invite Tony over for the night, remind him just how amazing the two of them were, and then ask him to join them more permanently?

Bucky shoved down that voice in his head. It was a tempting idea, but the situation called for more finesse than that. Especially with Ty in the picture.

Bucky’s cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

Bucky picked up his phone and frowned at the text Tony had sent him. It looked like a bunch of mashed letters and numbers. Suddenly the phone was vibrating in Bucky’s hand—a phone call from Tony coming through.

Bucky answered, but the line went dead immediately.

Bucky’s jaw clenched. He pocketed his phone and eyed the VIP area.

He wasn’t supposed to approach the VIP section unless scheduled there or called over.

 _Fuck it!_ If anyone asked, Bucky would argue that Tony had personally requested his presence. He trusted that even if Tony had accidently called him, Tony would still vouch that his phone call had been intentional to save Bucky from reprimand.

Bucky marched over to the stairs, strutting past his fellow security workers to get to the top.

Celebrities of every genre mingled and partied on upper level. Tony was nowhere on the dance floor, so Bucky scanned the back walls where the booths were located.

Sprawled out like a corpse on one of the benches was Tony. The only sign of life was the weak as a kitten arm that pawed at Ty’s chest in an attempt to shove the blond off Tony. Ty knocked the arm away, and pried open Tony’s shirt.

Bucky saw red.

One moment he was at the top of the stairs and the next he was standing over Tony and Ty was on the ground with blood coming out of his nose. Two tiny teeth floated in the splatters of blood on the floor.

Ty gasped in shock. “Y-you—”

Bucky glanced at Tony.

The genius lay on the bench with foggy eyes. Even though his eyes were clouded, Tony’s gaze was aimed at Bucky.

“You son of a bitch!” Ty screamed and scrambled onto his feet. “Do you know who I am? I could have you fired and it would be the least of your problems. I’ll sue. I’ll sue you and this place for—”

“Sir,” Steve’s commanding voice cut through Ty’s shouts. “If you calm down, I will escort you to the back where management will be happy to resolve this issue.”

“If you think for one fucking moment I’ll—”

“Sir,” Steve cut Ty off again, his expression turning steely. “If you do not calm down, I will escort you off the premises.”

Ty guffawed. “I’d like to see you try.”

Steve nodded. “Very well.”

There was a reason why Steve was a captain in the army, and it wasn’t just because of good leadership skills. In five seconds he had Ty in an inescapable hold and was forcing him through the throng of customers and outside.

With the threat gone, Bucky kneeled in front of Tony. He cupped Tony’s face.

Tony whined and tried to pull away.

Bucky let him go.

“Buh?” Tony slurred.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Tony sighed.

“We’ll get you some medical attention,” Bucky promised.

* * *

“This is too much,” Steve said as he looked around the five-star restaurant Tony had taken him and Bucky to.

Bucky nodded in agreement.

Tony scoffed and waved off Steve’s worry. “You two saved me. A fancy dinner is nothing in comparison, but I’ll take you two out for hot dogs afterwards if you want.”

“Afterwards?” Steve repeated.

“Your table,” the waitress said as she came to a stop and gestured to the assigned eating area.

The conversation was put on pause as the three men took their seats and put in their drink order.

“Order anything you want,” Tony encouraged.

“Anything?” Bucky asked, lowering his menu so he could look Tony in the eye.

Tony nodded.

Bucky shut his menu and laid it on the table. “And what if we said we wanted you?”

“Bucky,” Steve hissed, and elbowed him. “Now is not the time.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at that. “And why not? We’re practically on a date with him right now.”

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

Tony leaned back in his chair, studying Bucky and Steve with a befuddled frown. “Exactly, what is it you two are looking for from me?”

“More dates,” Bucky stated.

Tony nodded slowly. “And?”

“Some making out like teenagers, but with more skill.”

The corner of Tony’s mouth twitched in amusement. “Anything else?”

“Well, hopefully we’d get to have sex again—without the influence of alcohol so all of us can remember it.”

Tony hummed in thought. “And that’s all you want?”

Bucky reached across the table and covered Tony’s hand. “For now. Who knows? Stay over enough, and maybe we’ll let you move in.”

Tony faked gagging. “I haven’t even seen your place, but I can already tell you now, if any moving in happens, it is going to be you two moving into my place. I already have the extra space.”

Bucky grinned. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
